


A Lost Child's Poem

by HaHiHeHeHo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slight OOC, Tags and etc will be added with each chapter, female pronouns for Arashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHiHeHeHo/pseuds/HaHiHeHeHo
Summary: Sora Harukawa trailed for a long time after the two older figures in his life that he knew about after something bad was discovered one day during one of Natsume Sakasaki's expeditions. A lost poem, something to tell futures and prophecies.
Relationships: Harukawa Sora/Suou Tsukasa
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

One of the richest scavengers ventured throughout the abandoned dead land, golden eyes sharp as he studied the lands crossed with lands, a satchel hanging by his hip, barely touching unless he moved. The wind blew past his ears, making him squint and cough at the dust that flew by and smacked against his eyelids and cheeks before venturing further into the unclaimed territory. It was strange, he had never seen such an empty world before. The ruined buildings made him uncomfortable, the washed over footprints making him shudder.  
  
He stepped over the gravel trail, all broken and torn apart, scattered everywhere, as he kept going deeper into the broken village, closing his eyes and imagining all of what had existed. He could see children running through the once perfect frames of the houses, and he could tell this was once a rich plane.  
  
Opening one of his eyes, he stopped frozen as he saw a fresh piece of paper flutter through the air and instantly knew something was off about it. Why would anything newly written, newly produced be here in the world of unclaimed land? He swallowed, before running across the discarded area, kicking the grass and dirt in his path as he chased down the sheet dancing in the wind.  
  
Once he had caught up, his small figure jumped, clutching the paper in his hands as he landed hard on his knees, chest rising and falling as he looked around, uncrumpling the paper in hand.  
  
In it, was lost of symbols. A lost text, he assumed, something he didn't understand. Something too faint for him to readout. He looked about, questioning, before getting to his feet and stuffing the paper in his satchel, moving away from the area.  
  
Then he froze as a loud sob filled his ears.  
  
A child, mayhaps?  
  
He pivoted slightly, looking about before seeing a faint figure crawling into one of the ruined frames, and quickly came after it, feet carrying him faster than he ever would've believed. A child or someone was injured. He could smell a trace of blood and gagged before pulling up beside where he had seen the child vanish.  
  
Eyes darting around, he sees a slightly small figure laid out on the ground, aqua blue eyes dull and breathing ragged. He pulled out the sheet of paper he had found, flinching as he realised the form had shifted and that he now understood the language painted on it. His fingers dug into the sheet before he placed it back into the satchel and moving towards the child.  
  
His hands snaked towards the shoulders of the child, and began to shake him, eyes slightly shut as he pulled the being closer to his chest, then pulling him onto his back, quickly dragging him and moving out of the fallen place, before seeing his companion stand in the distance. He scowled, before moving off.

* * *

Sora waited patiently in one of the grand chairs in one of the main rooms of the scour building, waiting patiently for Natsume and Tsumugi to reveal themselves from behind one of the great oak doors. His legs swung backwards and forwards as he hummed a familiar tune, the positive notes making a smile twist onto his face.  
  
He rolled his shoulders backwards and forwards with delight as he tapped at the edges of the chair, instantly growing bored with every passing second. Why did he have to wait the three hours when he could be out exploring and picking up things like he was being trained to do? It made him slightly annoyed, but he let it be. Natsume and Tsumugi had their reasons, especially since they were the most popular scavengers.  
  
Suddenly, Sora shot up at the opening of a door and a burst of newfound colours circled into his vision. He got to his feet instantly and looked about for the specific colours, the ones he was used to.   
  
And then, he spots them. The angry and mysterious colour of Natsume and the calm and fearful colour of Tsumugi, and then once he spots them emerging from the room, Sora runs up to them, clinging onto Tsumugi's taller frame and humming once more.  
  
But something wasn't right, because Tsumugi tensed and said nothing as he stared longly at the members of the biggest planned scour moved out. Natsume was scowling, head ducked away to not look at anyone who tried to catch his eye.  
  
"What's wrong with Shisho and Senpai?" Sora asked to no one in particular.  
  
A few moments of silence passed.  
  
"Sora-kun," Tsumugi finally spoke in a harshly quiet voice, fingers pulling at the younger boy's wrists to pull him off and away, "We need to go home now."  
  
Natsume still didn't say anything, and Sora nodded brightly, shuddering at the sudden burst of worry and anger and disgust from the colours around him. Tsumugi pulled him off properly and the three excited the bigger building.  
  
Sora trailed in the middle of the two, as he usually did (to prevent Natsume from doing something incredibly stupid and reveal that he wasn't as normal as everyone thought he was, which wasn't at all) and stared at the ground in front of him, trying his hardest to hide his own reflected worry. Instead, he focused on his dusted leather boots that slapped against the concrete as they moved to the front of a darkened house, all crooked from its years of standing.  
  
The door swung open with an unsettled creak, and Natsume instantly stormed forward to the usual experiment room he spent most of the day hours in, slamming the door behind him, making Sora and Tsumugi freeze and looked uncomfortably at each other.  
  
"What's wrong with Shisho?"  
  
Tsumugi hesitated before shifting uncomfortably, "He's... The meeting wasn't a decent one this time, Sora-kun. It was a cancellation."  
  
"... Oh... But Sora thought-?"  
  
"We all did. The leaders of the hunt called off today, and also they said that... well, Natsume-kun has been training you to join us eventually, as you know, but the scout presenters were also there and... They said no to accepting more scavengers."  
  
Sora blinked before his mouth gaped, and it wasn't long for the explanation to float around and into Natsume's ears as the other stormed out instantly, scowling.   
  
"I told you not to say anythING," He snarled, and Tsumugi blinked in discomfort but didn't recoil or respond.  
  
"So Sora isn't allowed to..?"  
  
"We won't listen to anything they saY," Natsume responded bluntly, "We will keep going, keep lookiNG. It is our goal to hunt for lost things and it has been for years, and this new stupid law won't stop IT."  
  
Tsumugi grimaced instantly, "But Natsume-kun, we'd get arrested-"  
  
"Shut uP," The redheaded boy replied instantly, cupping his hands together. "I don't care about the naTION. We wouldn't be the first to break scavenger rulES."  
  
Tsumugi stares uncomfortably at him before pursing his lips and retreating away. Sora almost went after him, but he looked at Natsume for a split second and stopped. The colour was unreadable, it was a colour that gave him a headache and a heartache too.  
  
"Shisho...?"  
  
"SorA," Natsume mumbled with a quick sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His golden eyes squinted and all mixed and confused.   
  
Then, he looked up and stared the younger one right in the eyes. And a large smile came to his face, and Sora blinked happily at the colour that was now being shed from the other.  
  
Until Natsume said what had caused it.  
  
"We're moving away, SorA. Tell Senpai and move quICK."


	2. Chapter 2

Sora and Tsumugi were practically shoved out of the house at the first view of dusk by Natsume, the three running across the town with the signature satchel on their hips. They were silent, minus the clap of a heel on concrete as stars began to crawl and weave themselves into the night sky. Sora enjoyed it.  
  
The three had eventually met the metal gate of the entranceway into the town. Sora moved behind Natsume and Tsumugi as they both marched forward, gripping onto the iron bars and busting the locked gate open, a fire in their eyes as they turned around to becker Sora towards them.  
  
The group rushed out and onto the main path that was covered by thorns and grass. It hadn't been fixed or neatened ever since one of the caretakers left for the same reason they are now.  
  
"Where are we going, Shisho?"  
  
"We aren't the only ones running awaY. There is a big house a few hours away that all of us are moving tO."  
  
"Hehe~ A big house!" Sora threw his arms in the air, not registering the last note Natsume made. Natsume's soft smile slashed through the darkness to reach him, and Sora hummed happily as he moved again between Tsumugi and Natsume, splitting the two off.  
  
Sora walked happily between the both of them, not even bothering to notice the wind. His vision and mind were clear for once, minus the two familiar feelings he sat around all the time. He forgot what it felt like to see anything clearly, it had been a while after all.  
  
"How far now?" Tsumugi's soft voice cut through the air.  
  
"We're not close at aLL," Natsume replied smugly.

* * *

Eventually, they had reached the house Natsume had spoken about beforehand. Sora was on Tsumugi's back, arms wrapped around his neck as he stared in awe at the building before him.  
  
It had an old aesthetic, but it was clearly newly built, but it was as if it had just appeared out of nowhere. Sora studied it from his place upon Tsumugi's shoulders but didn't have time as Natsume marched forward, sniffing.  
  
"Come along, we don't want to be latE."  
  
Tsumugi hurried along after Natsume, sliding Sora off of his back in the process as the long grass swished at their movement. Natsume's energy was exciting, even Tsumugi could tell, and Sora smiled. He had never seen Natsume that happy before, and if he had, he could've just honestly suggested they had packed up and left to do scouts without any laws. But it was more risky, and Sora knew that.  
  
"Narukami-shi has told all of us together that she will be attending this buildING."  
  
"All of us?"

'Yes, SenpAI." Natsume waved his hand in the air and something light came into view. He gripped it and pulled his hand down to his side, and Sora blinked at the tingle of chains.  
  
Eventually, they reached the old steps of the house. Sora moved quickly behind Tsumugi, instantly sensing way more people then he thought would be there inside the house, closing his eyes and taking in a sharp breath.  
  
"Hold hiM," Natsume ordered without even turning to read Sora's expression, before opening the door as the tallest of the three picked up Sora and placed him on his shoulders once more.  
  
Opening the large door painted in bronze patterns, Natsume huffed triumphantly at the sight of people everywhere, swarming, chatting. Sora covered his ears and screwed his eyes shut this time, and Tsumugi looked at Natsume in confusion. The boy hadn't shifted and was instead examining the large room they stood in. It was exactly like the meeting room of the big main building back at the town.  
  
Instantly, a tallish figure broke out from the crowd, purple-blue eyes round as she spotted the three who had just entered. "Natsume-chan!"  
  
Natsume flinched, clearing his throat as the other approached them closer. "Narukami-shi."  
  
"So glad you got my quick announcement," Arashi smiled gently, shifting her hair out of her face, looking over to Tsumugi and Sora and standing up straighter, her finger pointing hesitantly to Sora before looking at Natsume as if to assure something. Natsume nodded, and Arashi gave a quick hum. "Hand him to me, there's an area upstairs where the specifically anxious ones are."  
  
As the female in front of them winked, Tsumugi slid Sora onto Arashi's back instead, making him peep.  
  
"No worries, Sora-chan," Arashi reassured him as she nodded quickly to Natsume and Tsumugi, reassuring she would return, "We're going to put you somewhere where your head won't hurt, okay~?"  
  
Sora gave a swift nod, bumping a bit as the other sprinted up what he assumed was a case of stairs and opening a door before closing it.  
  
Suddenly, the headache wasn't as bad as before, and Sora opened his eyes into a squint to see they were in another big room, a few people sitting around either calm or anxious. He blinked his eyes wide as Arashi put him down, her eyes beginning to sparkle.  
  
"Tsukasa-chan!" Arashi called, and at once a redheaded boy scampered out from one of the corners of the room, looking deeply troubled but hiding it extremely well, but not from Sora. The boy's violet eyes were stretched wide as he bowed quickly to the two. Arashi laughed one of her signature laughs, grinning.   
  
"Please escort our new friend to where you and everyone else are."  
  
Tsukasa nodded, looking to Sora before coldly turning around on him. Sora blinked, tilting his head, but obediently followed, looking about. The walls were painted in rose gold vines and flowers, something that definitely suited Arashi more than anyone else he had heard about. This building belonged to her from what he assumed.  
  
Sora stopped as he approached a group of people, Tsukasa instantly handing someone in the face as they were about to bicker to them, making the smaller one screech.  
  
"Hihi~ Sora was told to come here by the pretty lady over there," He turned his head and Arashi was smiling gently before leaving. He looked back to the group sitting down. It consisted of 'Tsukasa', a small pink-haired boy, two identical twins and a boy who's bangs covered his left eye.   
  
"She's already haunting you," Tsukasa sniffed.  
  
"I've heard of you," One of the twins exclaimed almost instantly after, "You said 'Sora', right? Aren't you that boy who tagged along constantly with Sakasaki-senpai?"  
  
"You've heard about Shisho?" Sora asked, sitting down in the group.  
  
Before the twin that spoke could reply, the pink-haired boy spoke with a snort. "Who hasn't? He's a maniac."  
  
"That's not nice!" The other twin snapped, "Especially since his student is here!"  
  
The one with the purple bangs shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Sora blinked before smiling brightly. "No worries! Sora is just surprised someone has heard about him, considering Sora and the rest of us have been living in a further away town."  
  
"The scout managers often send out people related to him," The first twin spoke, "Say, without realising it. They say he tends to slip quite often."  
  
Sora blinks before giving a shrug. "Sora has never seen him on scout before..."  
  
"Aren't you his apprentice?" The rude pink-haired boy spoke once more, a judging look in his eyes as he screwed up his face. Sora blinked, taking a moment to study the colours, as he hadn't done this before. The pink-haired boy's colour was small and clearly rude, an ugly shade. The twins had nothing different from each other, but their colours said otherwise. The first twin had a bluer tone, and the second had more of a pinkish-red. The one with the bangs had a soft colour, something Sora did like over the rude one, but it was a genuine colour. And 'Tsukasa''s... He loved it. It was a gentle and worked up colour. It made Sora giggle.  
  
This sent the pink-haired boy into a snapping rage. "Who do you think you are, laughing at me? I-"  
  
He was cut off by another hand to the face by a now tired-looking redhead boy. He looked at Sora, eyes apologetic.  
  
"How about we let him tell us what exactly he is, de gozaru."  
  
Everyone turned their head to look at the silent boy before turning to look at Sora, making the blonde one shift backwards a bit.  
  
"W-Well," Sora cleared his throat, "Sora came from a small town a few hours walk away from here, he has been with Shisho and Senpai ever since he could remember and was training to be a scavenger just like them! But the new laws existed and now Sora can't be a scavenger or he might be arrested~"  
  
"So... You're telling us you _weren't_ a scavenger?" The pink-haired boy narrowed his eyes, a smug grin crawling onto his face.  
  
"No, Sora was never a scavenger, but he-"  
  
The boy instantly shot up, an evil glint in his eye as he stepped past Sora, smugly strutting over the door. 'Tsukasa' instantly came to his feet, running after him.   
  
"Don't you dare Tori," He spat.  
  
'Tori' paused, then turned around, blinking and smiling. "Don't I dare do what? Would you like to try and stop me again?"  
  
'Tsukasa' paused, looking extremely uncomfortable. Sora was about to approach the two but realised the other three were sitting beside him.  
  
"Don't interfere," Blue twin warned, "What happened last time wasn't anything pleasant to watch nor to be apart of."  
  
"It was scary, de gozaru."  
  
The two by the door were staring each other off, a scowl painted on both faces. 'Tsukasa''s hands were in fists as he stood his distance and ground from 'Tori'. The two continued to glare daggers at each other until the door open, making both of them spin to see who had entered. They both instantly shot up straight out of fear (Sora guessed), both running back to the group.  
  
In the doorway stood a boy, not much older than the group themselves, black messy hair covering his eyes as he stared at the people before him. He scowled, giving a short breath as he stared directly at 'Tori'.  
  
"Come."  
  
The pink-haired boy froze up, scowling. "Who do you think-"  
  
"Now."  
  
He stopped and gave an audible gulp. Sora flinched at the sudden spark of anxiety in his colour. 'Tori' stood up, slowly dragging himself over to the black-haired boy, and the two stepped outside, sniffing. The five sitting together instantly shot back as the older one turned around to stare at them with two different coloured eyes and then vanished behind a closed door.  
  
"Is Tsuka-chan okay?" Sora's job was to obviously break the silence. The redheaded boy looked at him in surprise, before giving a quick nod and settling down.  
  
"That's right, I was going to introduce you," It was clearly an excuse to hide his red cheeks. "I'm Suou Tsukasa, that's Sengoku Shinobu," he pointed a finger to the one that was fiddling with his thumbs, with the bangs. "And those two are Aoi Hinata and Yuta."  
  
"Sora's pleasured to meet you!"  
  
The other four blinked, smiling nicely and welcoming, until the black-haired boy returned, clearing his throat.  
  
"We're all required to go downstairs," He says kindly.  
  
Tsukasa nodded, getting to his feet, the twins coming up beside him instantly, before running out together of the room, making the black-haired guy stumble back. Shinobu still sat next to Sora, his anxiety rising.  
  
"You probably should be helpin' your assigned friend," Sora flinched as the mix-matched eyes stared him down again. Tsukasa gave a quick nod and pulled Sora up by the arm, shoving him to the door, but not after Shinobu had left the room as well. Sora instantly reached to cling onto Tsukasa, making the other tense up.

Downstairs, everyone was in a group together, mostly assigned by height. Sora had to screw his eyes shut again as a headache instantly hit him once again, instantly sliding down the stairs as the black-haired boy stood behind them.  
  
Tsukasa looked over and noted Sora was snuggling into his arm, before looking back up again. At the front of the room near the big entrance door stood Arashi, calling out to make everyone silent, and standing behind her were a few familiar faces.

"Hello, everyone, please be quiet," Arashi's voice was louder for once, now sounding desperate. Faces turned towards her as she dipped her head. "Thank you, everyone. We're obviously all here today for a reason, as you know, and that's because of the new laws. We have all worked as scavengers or their partners for so long, so obviously we all had to come together and discuss what we're doing now."  
  
A loud line of grumbles sounded throughout the room.  
  
"Yes," Arashi gave a nervous laugh, blinking. "I understand, but our leaders have discussed something."  
  
Arashi stepped out of the way, and in return, Natsume took her place, golden eyes squinted.  
  
"We all travel far ofF," Natsume says bluntly, "Until we find a land I came across years agO."  
  
Mumbles of agreement came throughout, and Tsukasa flinched before stepping forward.  
  
"How do you know it is a safe area?"  
  
Natsume's eyes blazed over at him, before spotting Sora. He then suddenly became very quiet. "It was a good town of peopLE, they were outcasts who followed no laW. Me and senpai were injurED, and they let us rest and taught us their wayS."  
  
"Besides, you can trust him," A deep voice sounded, and Tsukasa spotted the twins next to a tall figure. "I also came across this place back in my own time when I was younger, it was a good place."  
  
Natsume gave a satisfied nod. "Thank yoU."  
  
There were no protests, although when Tsukasa spotted Tori he knew the boy was about to burst out how they couldn't, but he knew how to be respectful, and didn't.  
  
"Thank you, Natsume-chan," Arashi's sweet voice answered as the group broke apart. "Everyone please be ready to move out in three days."  
  



End file.
